


Life and death are lovers

by t0talcha0s



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A 3am Drabble, Dancing, Jake is life, M/M, Romance, and it's so short, dirk is death, perhaps too much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the eons they disagree, the times they fight to cause extinctions, life and death are fully enamored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and death are lovers

It's an unlikely kinship sparked between the two of them. One resides in light, black hair a messy mop, skin dark and tan from the sun. His laugh is the song to which butterflies dance their duets. From his smiles comes radiant sunshine, giving the plants as much as they could ask. He moves in gentle, looping curves, bounding and free. Dancing in village celebrations and taking from the beauty of the world all that it offers. He is light, and hope, and life incarnate. 

The other prefers the dark. Hair a bright shock of orange. Pale, porcelain skin, his hair and clothing militant and meticulously perfect. From his gaze burns destruction. His voice the chilling loneliness and fear that strikes even the strongest to the core. He is made up of, and moves in angles, strategy ever present in all his movements. Preferring to sit secluded and observe and study. He is strategy, and darkness, and fear, and death incarnate. 

So Life said to death as he knelt upon the riverbed. 

"Honestly Dirk, you know nothing of joy. How tedious your existence must be." Death shook his head. 

"I would argue you don't quite understand the notion of joy then." 

"Joy is a good dance with a lovely partner. Joy is a feast and a princess and an adventure. Joy is sunlight and fun and a sense of fulfillment that comes with doing something dangerous." Life smiled, leaning against a tree, cradling a bud in his hand, watching it flower. 

"Joy is a long day with a tome worth dusting off. Joy is knowledge and strategy and applying those. Joy is knowing that whenever something dangerous comes you shall overtake it." Life rolled his eyes, placing the flower in death's orange hair. Death looked up and immediately removed it, twirling it gently between his fingers. "I would also say considering everything you've done has been completed by me, what's the point of your existence if I shall always prevail." He watches the flower shrivel, before placing it gingerly in the river. 

"You destroy all that I've created because you are jealous of its beauty."

"I destroy all that you've created because you do not think of the consistencies of your work." 

"Consequences of living?!" Life scoffed, "To exist is to love! And to love is to live! It is beautiful and majestic and it is to exist." 

"I do not destroy existence, I destroy what needs to be destroyed for existence to continue." 

"Yes because killing my work is helping." 

"If I didn't kill you wouldn't have work to do. Imagine your first life still living, we've progressed." Life looked at his reciprocal and huffed. 

"There be no beauty in death." Death raised an eyebrow. 

"You truly think that?" 

"You destroy beauty." 

"You are manic, my work is calm, it is constant, it is ever-present, and reassuring, and it is beautiful."

"It is savage." 

"It is savage only when your creations are involved. Your work is savage." 

"It's cruel to kill."

"It is cruel to create life when you know it shall always die." 

"It doesn't have to!" 

"It does." Death sat calm as his counterpart got angry. 

"What are you trying to achieve!" Death rose in response to life's words. 

"We," he said "are not at odds." Life held out a hand to death, who took it. "We, together," Death placed his hand on life's shoulder, who in return place his arm around death's waist. "Maintain existence. You create, I destroy. A dance of the ages, one to complete a never ending cycle." 

"You're letting me lead." Life responded.

"Hm, yes. You always do, I've learned to continue what you do with grace." Life slowly began to move and found it true. With each of his jerky, curving motions death responded with his own languid, angular moves. 

"Yet you'll never keep anything I create." 

"I keep everything you create." 

"You'll never let anything I create live."

"I shall always keep the stars." Said death to life, and they knew it true. 

For life and death are lovers, love lies not in life and not in death, but between the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I literally woke up and this was on my phone.   
> I know stars are never alive, and do in fact die but I don't care.   
> Hit me up on tumblr at Barefootcosplayer


End file.
